Use of imaging sensors in vehicle imaging systems is common and known. Examples of such known systems are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,949,331; 5,670,935 and/or 5,550,677, which are hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entireties. Packaging of forward facing imagers is also known, such as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,262,406; 7,265,342; 7,420,159; 7,480,149; 7,533,998; 7,538,316; 7,916,009; 8,179,437 and/or 8,405,726, which are hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.